Megaman Battle Network: Darkness Unleashed
by TBH
Summary: The story is in parallel dimension of Megaman Battle Network. The events of Megaman Battle Network 1 to 3 didn't happen directly to story line in the games but similar. The story starts after the defeat of Alpha, and watches the adventures of Chaud and co
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the year 20XX, a peaceful time where man could live without war. Modern life was made easier with the invention of PErsonal Terminals, called PET's for short. Inside these convenient portable terminals lived a Network Navigator AI, known as Net Navi for short. These programs were fully customizable, and had their own separate personalities to make them unique, but as each advancement into the technology continue, the line between humans and programs became ever smaller. With unique personalities that are almost alike to humans, they can love and hate, be good or evil. At one stage of the early internet an operatorless navi was created. Due to severe malfunctions in the original internet this navi was seen to be the reason of the problems and was eliminated. With the coming technology of navi's being able to enter the real world, any evil possibilities could spell the end of mankind to the programs they created. This is where the story starts. This is where life as we know it ends.

Deep in the internet lies the Undernet, a perpetual darkness where loneliness and despair rule, a place where the holy dare not stray, populated by navi's corrupt and power driven, where evil truly thrives. In one of the darkest corners of this unholy place could be seen a small screen, spectating areas of the real world and being viewed by a silhouette of what could only be classed as one of the most feared, most powerful beings to be created.

"So, they thought they got rid of me? Deleted in that incident they proclaimed to be my doing, without even proving a thing? Fools. Weak fools, to cast me aside so easily, and believe that could destroy me. I wasn't deleted that day, and nor shall I ever be!" The silhouette said to what could only be himself, until several others walked up behind him. "Soon, my plan will fall into place, and mankind will suffer a fate worse than death. A fate worse than what their superstitious Hell is! They will feel what I felt, with all my rage and hatred towards their sightlessness!"

As the screen disappeared and darkness engulfed like a tidal wave, all that could be heard was the maniacal, cruel laugh of a being who had lost heart and soul.


	2. Chapter 1  Bugged Introductions

**Chapter 1 – Bugged Introductions**

It was a midsummer's day in 20XX. The sun was shining as brightly as ever, sending its rays of hope and joy to the content populace below. The sea of people were continuing their lives as if they never even knew that the monster named 'Alpha' had only been defeated a week beforehand. With the aftermath of the deciding battle over, the hero of the day 'Lan Hikari' bathed in all the glory he had been given for the day, like the previous two other times he had done so, only to be yesterday's news later. He had returned to his normal life alongside his friends and companions.

Officials however do not get that luxury. As soon as Alpha was deleted Chaud had found himself in an overwhelming amount of paperwork, being the only official at the scene at the time. Alongside all this paperwork his ordinary job of keeping the peace was still there, and he had to balance the two jobs about in all the time he had. His newly found heap of work alongside patrolling the Internet and real world and training, he might as well have been juggling tonne weights. At this time he was investigating a series of theft related crimes and minor criminal acts, and was at the workplace of a self-proclaimed witness of a so-called crime.

"So, let me get this straight." Chaud begun, drumming his fingers impatiently on the desk. "You say you saw someone in ACDC square, a suspicious looking Heal type navi steal a parcel from another navi, then flee the scene. This was in broad daylight, with many other people around?"

"No, nobody else was around at this time." She replied, brushing her hair in an attempt to use her hands. "It was in one of the darker alleys of the square, I think it was headed to Dentown's Internet."

"Does this navi have any distinctive features we could use to spot him by? A symbol perhaps?" Chaud inquired, uninterested and patienceless.

"Well he seemed pretty nervous and shifty. The thing was quite large too, so he'll have had to hide it in a relatively large place." She answered bluntly, as if it was obvious.

"I see. We'll look into it when we can." Chaud replied lazily, jotting down bare necessities and turning to leave.

"Before you go, ever since my navi tried to stop that guy, he's been acting weird. I can't explain, but he seems sick." She told Chaud, as he was about to exit. "Do you, by any chance, know what happened?"

"Sorry, no. But I'll look into it." Chaud called back, exiting the door hastily as to distance himself with the ever-irksome task of listening to more unthoughtful drivel.

As he was beginning to start walking instead of running again his PET begun to sound rapidly, but not loudly. Taking this into account he took his PET out of its carrying pouch and looked at the screen to find his navi, Protoman, staring back almost eagerly.

"Lord Chaud, you've received mail from the Officials, they have received a letter for you. Primitive as it is, perhaps it's of little importance?" Protoman mentioned inquizzically.

"I suppose I'll glance at it, for now we have to check out that report." Chaud announced, heading to the Metro Station.

"How come? I thought you believed the lead to be false?" Protoman asked reproachfully.

"I don't like the fact that she mentioned her navi was 'acting strangely." Chaud reminded. "I want to look into it before I get back to all that paperwork".

"I see. Do you believe it's true, then sir?" Protoman asked cautiously.

"I'm not willing to run the risk. Not right after a second Alpha disaster. It could be related to Alpha in the first place." Chaud pointed out, heading down the stairs of the crowded Metro Station. He put the PET away and boarded the train. "And to think, this was supposed to be a lunch break."

As the train noisily pushed away, he sat down and welcomed the comfort of a relaxing train ride, hoping nothing more would hinder him until he arrived.

When he arrived at Scilab it was an ordinary routine, check in, go up the elevator to the Official's floor and get back to work. Crossing the unusually long corridor of the Official's floor he entered his own room, speeding to sit down and relax after the continual walking.

"Protoman, I need you to go to ACDC Square and look for any links to that report. Try to avoid the actual culprit for now, don't risk getting deleted or bugged." Chaud ordered, pulling his PET from his pouch and clutching the jacking wire.

"I won't, Lord Chaud." Protoman replied, preparing himself for transferral.

"Plug in, Protoman, Execute!" Chaud announced, pulling the wire out and attaching it to his computer. As soon as the wire connected Protoman had disappeared from the PETs screen and appeared in the Internet. A new screen on the PET expanded itself to show Protoman and his surroundings clearly. He had appeared in Scilab Square, the homepage of Scilab and the officials.

"What?! Scilab Square, its…!" Protoman exclaimed surprised and clearly lost for words. "Scilab Square is destroyed!"

"Eh? How?!" Chaud asked, looking back at his PET shocked.

"That would be our doing." Spoke a navi silhouetted by the burning remains of the website. "Scilab, the strongest website in the world. Hah!"

"Who are you?" Protoman demanded, turning to face the new enemy.

"Wouldn't you like to know, official navi Protoman?" A second voice mocked, walking to join the other silhouette. "Your supposed to be one of the best navi's around, but then again this website was meant to have the best security. How pitiful."

"They aren't going to listen Protoman, take them down. I'm sending you a sword." Chaud notified, slotting the Sword chip in.

"Right away, Lord Chaud." Protoman acknowledged. His right arm glowed white as he downloaded the sword battle chip's data and uploaded it to himself, creating a pink sword where his arm used to be. No sooner than the data had finished downloading had a large, black spherical object with yellowish dots been thrown at him. The second after Protoman noticed the object he sliced it in half, sending shards of the object elsewhere but releasing a foul gas out of the centre. The Heal Navi's laughed as Protoman begun to cough and escape the smoke.

"Don't let a smoke bomb distract you Protoman, take them out." Chaud ordered pressingly. Protoman ignored his coughing state and rushed at the silhouettes, quickly gaining much of the distance between them, and swung his sword at the first one. The silhouette caught the blow and snickered, it was easy to see him from here. He was similar to a normal Heal Navi, except a head-height taller and black.

"And I suppose that was meant to cut me into confetti before deletion hmm?" The Navi mocked. "'Oh no, the mean old girl is going to hit me with a pink stick!'"

Angered by the first catch of his own attack and the comment, he quickly pulled his sword from the Navi's grasp and swung once more, getting nowhere further except cutting air.

"You can't win here, official." The second silhouette said confidently, then stepping out from the shadows of the fire. He wasn't in the shape of a Heal Navi, or an ordinary navi at that.

"Shadowman? But you were deleted along with all the other Gospel members!" Protoman exclaimed, trying to wrench his sword from the Heal Navi's grasp.

"I'm glad you remember me, since you were the only one to ever stand a chance against my blade, but now..." Shadowman announced, reaching to his back and unsheathing a sword. "Now you can't win. I out-power you, and you are growing weaker with each passing second."

"Area Steal, slot in!" Chaud announced, slotting a new battle chip into the side of his PET. Seconds later Protoman disappeared from the Heal Navi's grasp making him stumble, and reappear back down the road. "Let's see if you can keep up with us now, Wide Sword, slot in!"

Chaud inserted a third battle chip to the side of the PET, and Protoman's left arm glowed as he downloaded another set of data, replacing his other arm with a large hilt, and a blue sword widening at the tip of the blade.

"Another sword won't save you now. Lackey, delete him while I tend to other matters." Shadowman ordered, disappearing back into the fire.

"My name isn't Lackey." The Navi grunted, turning to face Protoman.

Protoman begun his run at the navi once more, who anticipated this and prepared to catch his blow. At the last minute Protoman swung his sword up, then jumped to follow it as the Heal Navi caught air. Slamming his foot into the Navi's head, he bounced off the Heal Navi and escaped behind the blanket of fire and begun to pursue Shadowman. Feeling faint from the actions made Protoman slow down his run into a jog, soon deteriorating into stopping to catch his breath.

"Protoman, what's wrong?" Chaud questioned, taking note of Protoman's unusually feeble condition.

"I don't know." Protoman panted, leaning against a wall and reverting from his weapons to his arms again. "I just can't run."

"There you are, you chicken!" Shouted the Heal Navi, catching back up to Protoman. "Stay still and die like a good screwed up navi!"

In self defence Protoman changed his arm into his seldomly used buster and fired at the Navi, who was too fast and easily avoiding the shots. Once the Heal Navi was in range he slammed his fist into Protoman's stomach, making him keel over, and through him through a crumbling remain of a building.

"Recovery, slot in!" Chaud desperately announced, shoving the battle chip harshly into the side of the PET. "Shoot, it's no good. Protoman's hit points keep dropping anyway!"

The defenceless Protoman lay in the wreckage of the building he had been slammed into, barely moving but trying to pull himself to his feet.

"This is no fun no more, your too easy." The Heal Navi announced bored, placing a bomb next to Protoman. "Have a blast official, we've got stuff to break!"

And with that, the Heal Navi rushed away cackling to himself. The bomb's counter had started and Protoman was still having trouble moving.

"Protoman, get out!" Chaud ordered hastily. The countdown had reached two. "Protoman! MOVE!" One. "Plug out!"

The explosion engulfed the building, shattering and crumbling the remains down to the ground and setting ablaze like the rest of it's surroundings. Scilab Square was ablaze and destroyed, it wouldn't be long until the public knew, and went into wide-spread panic.


End file.
